


Pass it On

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: When going through the drive through for lunch, Hunter notices a familiar somebody in the car behind him.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Pass it On

Hunter, Mack, and Fitz had decided to go out for lunch on their break. However, their break wasn’t long enough to warrant them sitting down anywhere, so they compromised and decided upon a greasy fast food chain.

They had finished ordering their food at the speaker box when Mack, who had lost at the game of shotgun and was sitting in the back, noticed someone familiar in the car behind them.

“I think Bobbi’s behind us,” he said, turning around quickly after spotting her.

Fitz wiggled in his seat to turn around as well. His eyes widened in recognition. “Yeah, that is her.”

When Hunter looked over his shoulder and spotted Bob, an idea popped into his head like a lightbulb turning on. 

“I’ve got an idea,” he said, grinning.

Fitz opened his mouth, most likely to warn his friend against doing something stupid, but Hunter quickly cut him off.

“Hi,” he said once the first window slid open for them to pay, “I was wondering if I could pay for the beautiful lady behind me as well as for myself.”

The teenager at the window smiled brightly in the shadow of her visor. “Sure thing,” she said, taking his card from him.

Hunter turned to his friends, finding Fitz with a hand over his face and his head shaking slightly. Mack was smiling, but one brow was higher than the other like he was silently judging.

“What?” Hunter said, his shoulders drawing to his ears.

“You’re an idiot,” Mack teased good naturedly.

“A romantic idiot,” he replied. 

The girl at the window returned with his card, handing it back to him with a smile. Hunter leaned slightly out the window. “Could you also tell the woman behind me I think she’s brilliant and that I would love to take her out to dinner tonight.”

“Sure,” the girl said brightly, “I’ll pass it on.”

“Thanks!”

Hunter tapped the side of his car twice and pulled forward to the next window.

“You do realize you didn’t even say your name, right,” Fitz chuckled, “and the girl at the window doesn’t know you and Bobbi know one another.”

“She’s probably confused as hell,” Mack added. He looked over his shoulder as Hunter obtained their food through the window. “I think she’s talking to Bobbi now.”

Hunter looked into the rearview mirror, catching Bobbi looking at them through her windshield. She waved and the three boys collectively waved back, grinning from ear to ear.

+++  


The girl at the window peeked over the sill.

“Do you know them?” she asked.

“That’s my husband and his friends,” Bobbi said, rolling her eyes. “They’re a bunch of idiots.” She waved at them through the window. “Sweet idiots.”

Hunter stuck his head out of the driver’s side window. “Love you, Bob!” 

Bobbi couldn’t help but laugh as she leaned out her own window to respond. “Love you too!”


End file.
